Paperplane Of LOve
by Prince Changsa
Summary: Baek, kau punya nomor ponsel Alexander Graham Bell ? Oneshot ! GS !


**Paperplane of Love**

**Cast : EXO = Baekhyun, D.O, Chanyeol, Jongin**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Length : OneShot**

**Warning : Gender switch ! Typo(s) ! etc**

**Disclamer**

**Remake dari kumpulan cerpen karya Adnan Buchori yang berjudul sama dengan perbaikan sana sini dan mengubah sedikit bahasanya .**

|**_Baek, kau tau nomor ponsel Alexander Graham bell tidak ?_**|

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening seusai membaca sms dari Kyungsoo barusan. Dengan lincahnya jarinya segera menari di atas keypad.

|**_Hp-nya lagi gak aktif, tadi aku telpon dia lagi selingkuh sama Veronika, kkk~ Kau lagi kesambet jin mana tiba-tiba nge-fans sama cowok kuno kaya Alexander Graham Bell ?_**|

**Message send**

Tak lama berselang ponsel Baekhyun kembali berbunyi, tanda ada sms masuk.

|**_Just say thank's sama si Alexander G. Bell itu kkk….._**|

Pasti lagi ada yang tidak beres dengan sahabatnya itu. Baekhyun meletakkan Samsung S4-nya, meraih telepon rumah, lalu memencet tujuh digit angka yang sudah dia hafal. Dalam hitungan detik gelombang itu mengalir dan menggetarkan gagang telepon rumah Kyunsoo.

"Yoboseyo"

"Malam Ahjuma, Kyungsoo-nya ada ?"

"Oh Baekhyun. Ada, sebentar ya sayang."

Eomma Kyungsoo menutup gagang telepon dengan telapak tangan untuk kemudian ambil suara, meneriakkan nama Kyungsoo setinggi 5 oktaf karena kamar Kyungsoo di lantai atas.

"Siapa, eomma?" terdengar suara dan Kyungsoo menuruni tangga sambil menyeret sandal Pororonya.

"Bekhyun." Ujar Eomma-nya sambil menyodorkan gagang telepon. Kyungsoo menerimanya dengan sesungging senyum di bibir. Pasti si Baekhyunmau bertanya tentang sms-nya tadi.

"Yoboseyo." Sapa Kyungsoo

"Do Kyungsoo! Kau kenapa jadi ajaib begini ? Tiba-tiba tertarik sama Alexander G. Bell . Sama Cho sonsaengnim guru matematika saja kau takut!" Ucap Baekhyun.

"HAHAHA… hanya iseng saja sebenarnya, tidak ada hubungannya sama matematika, apalagi sama Cho sonsaengnim, guru matematika yang sok galak itu. Ini jauh dari ilmu matematika, ini masalah ilmu cinta!" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Tuh kan, aku bisa nebak. Kau kalau tiba-tiba ajaib gini pasti permasalahannya tidak jauh-jauh sama masalah cowok."

"Kkk~ Iya sih. Kau tau nggak, sekitar setengah jam yang lalu aku mengalami kejadian yang excited!"

"Mwoya?"

"Aigoo! Sulit diungkapkan lewat telepon. Entar kedengaran wartawan gimana?"

"Aish~ sok seleb kau Kyungsoo-ya!"

"Yee.. gini-gini aku kan pernah main sinetron."

"Percaya! Sinetron horor, kan? Kau jadi hantunya!"

"Sialan kau ByunBaek !"

"Hahaha… cepetan cerita !"

"Ini top secret lho, cuman kau seorang yang ku beri tahu."

"Iya-iya, apaan sih ?"

"Tadi Jongin nembak aku lewat sms!"

"Hah ? Jinja? Nembak lewat sms ? Tidak Jantan!"

"Aish! Jangan salah. Menurut ku nembak lewat sms justru romantic. Nih, aku bacain smsnya. |_Kyungsoo~ mungkin Alexander Graham Bell tidak mengira kalau penemuannya bisa berkembang sedahsyat ini,, memperpendek jarak dengan komunikasi, tapi juga bisa menghantarkan denyut cinta, seperti yang sedang aku lakukan, mengirimkan sinyal cintaku melalui sms untuk nantinya kita rajut menjadi cinta bersama. Maukah kau membantuku merajut cinta kasih kita, Do Kyungsoo ?_|"

"Aigoo~ romantisnya … aku jadi merinding uh~." Jerit Bekhyun_sambil meraba-raba kulit tangannya._

_"__Ne, ah seperti ada aliran listrik saat aku membacanya "_

_"__Eung… tapi kau sudah menjawabnya kan Kyung ? Kau jawab seperti apa? Romantis tidak ?"_

_"__Aigoo !" Kata _Kyungsoo_kaget sambil menepuk jidatnya sendiri pakai gagang telepon._

_Dug ! Dug !_

_"__Aww!" Jerit _Kyungsoo_pelan ._

_"__Kenapa ?"_

_"__Baek, saking excited-nya aku sampai lupa bales pesan Jongin! Aku malah sms ke kau tadi tau!"_

_"__Hah ? Kau babo apa stupid sih Kyungsoo-ya ?! Pelupa apa amnesia? Masa momen sepenting ini bisa lu—Haloo ? Haloo?"_

Kyungsoo meletakkan gagang telepon sembarangan dan lari kekamarnya. Baekhyun yang teriak-teriak di seberang udah tidak dia pedulikan.

Pagi baru saja membuka hari ketika Kyungsoo membuka mata. Seberkas sinar menerobos celah gorden kamar tepat menyinari wajah cantik Kyungsoo. Dia menyeringai dan menggeliat Ponsel untuk melihat jam. Sudah pukul 6 pagi. Di pojok atas layar ponselnya Kyungsoo melihat gambar surat.

|**_Bagaimana ? Sudah kau balas ?_**| sms dari Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, lantas mengetik di ponselnya.

|**_Sudah_**|

Hanya itu. Sambil tersenyum, dia mengirim balik pesan itu ke Baekhyun, lantas bangkit dari peraduan, sebelum Eomma tercintanya berteriak menyuruhnya segera mandi dan berangkat sekolah.

_Hari ini aku sudah punya pacar!_ Ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati. Sesungging senyum menghiasi bibirnya pagi ini hingga membuat Eomma nya terheran-heran. Tidak biasa-biasanya anaknya ini rajin mandi pagi. Biasanya dia mesti diomelin dulu dan digiring ke kamar mandi.

"Aku iri dengan cerita cinta mu barusan," ucap Baekhyun saat jam istirahat pertama.

"Kau tidak boleh seperti itu dong. Kau harusnya ikutan senang karena Sahabat terbaik mu ini menemukan soulmate-nya…" balas Kyungsoo.

"Ne, itu pasti. Iri ku itu bukan iri sirik atau negative. Ani. Aku Cuma iri kenapa aku belum mengalami kejadian seromantis yang kau alami."

"Yakh.. jangan salah. Aku mengalami kejadiannya bukan tiba-tiba tuing… aku dapat sms pernyatan cinta begitus aja. Aku berusaha! Kau tau kan, aku kesengsem pertama kali dengan Jongin saat dia battle dance melawan sekolah kita. Setelah itu aku berusaha tau lebih lanjut tentang dia sampai aku dapet nomor ponselnya. Semua butuh perjuangan babyBaek, tidak datang begitu aja."

" Ne, araseo."

"Nah, kalau kau ingin mengalami kejadian se-romantis itu, kau harus usaha babyBaek. Kau sekarang sedang suka dengan siapa ?

" Banyak ! SNSD, EXO, Super Junior, SHINee – "

"Yak stop ! Please Baek maksud ku bukan mereka. Kau mesti tetap nginjak bumi, Kawan! Meski kau terus terobsesi dengan mereka tadi."

"Heung maksud mu?"

"Ya Tuhan , kau harus realistis babyBaek ! Tidak mungkin kan Ryeowook Super Junior tiba-tiba ngirim sms dan bilang, 'Baekhyun, will you marry me ?' Tidak mungkin ! Maksudku cowok disekitar sini, anak sekolah sini mungkin atau ada tetangga yang sedang kau taksir."

"Oh … Ada sih, tapi aku takut mau deketin Kyung."

"Waeyo ?"

"Ya … aku tidak pede. Soalnya satu tingkat diatas kita."

"Jinja ? kenapa kau tak pernah bicara pada ku Baek. Nuguya ?"

"Eung …bagaimana ya, sebenarnya ini rahasia cuma karena kau sahabat ku, aku beri tau. Tapi janji kau tak menyebarkan, Yaksok?" Ucap Baekhyun sambil ngacungin cari kelingkingnya.

"Ne, yaksok ! Nuguya ?"

"Eum… anak kelas tiga. Namanya Park Chanyeol !"

"Park Chanyeol? Chanyeol ? Yang anaknya pendiam itu ? yang tulisannya sering nongol di madding ? Yang telinganya seperti yoda ? yang tinggi nya seperti tiang basket ?"

"Ne, itu yang membuat I'm falling in love with him ! Yak dia tidak seperti yoda,dan bilang saja kau iri kau tidak setinggi dia, BaboKyung"

"Aish sadar diri babo, kau pun sama tidak tinggi ! Eh, dia kan selalu duduk di bawah pohon dekat perpustakaan. Sini !" Ujar Kyungsoo lantas menyeret tangan Baekhyun ke samping kelas. Dari samping kelas mereka yang ada di lantai atas memang sangat jelas tampak bangku-bangku di pelataran perpustakaan sekolah.

"Aaa… sekarang aku tau kenapa kau suka curi-curi lihat kesini. Mau lihat Chanyeol eoh ?" Kata Kyungsoo sambil menusuk –nusuk pipi Baekhyun dengan jarinya.

Tampak di bangku bawah pohon, ada sosok cowok yang tinggi menjulang seperti tiang basket – kata Kyungsoo—sedang asik duduk dengan bukunya, yeah itu Chanyeol si cowok pendiam yang sedang di taksir Baekhyun kita.

"Mungkin sedang jam kosong, kenapa dia sendirian di situ," Ujar Baekhyun sambil pasang wajah polosnya.

"Wah , kalau jam kosong, sama dong. Berarti kalian berjodoh. Cepet samperin, udah keliatan jalanya tuh, nanti judul romannya 'jam kosong of love, kkk…" ujar Kyungsoo dengan gaya mendramatisir ckck~.

"Sialan kau Kyung. Aniya, aku tak berani!"

"Yas udah begini, mana buku mu?" Kyungsoo langsung saja merebut buku yang dibawa Baekhyun dan merobek halaman paling belakangnya. Dia membuat sebuah kapal terbang dari kertas.

"Kyungsoo, apa yang kau lakukan ?" Tanya Baekhyun masih bingung.

"Dengar babyBaekhyun, kalau kapal terbang ini mengenai tubuh Chanyeol , atau paling tidak jatuh disekitar dia, terus dia memungutnya, berarti kalian berjodoh. Itu berarti tidak ada alasan untuk malu atau minder untuk pedekate sama dia. Kalo menjauh, berarti memang bukan jodoh kau, okay ?"

Dan, wuzzzz….

Kapal terbang boeng 777 buatan Kyungsoo itu melayang dari lantai atas depan kelas Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menuju halaman depan perpustakaan. Dan keajaiban pun terjadi. Pesawat kertas itu melayang tepat di depan hidung Chanyeol untuk selanjutnya membentur tembok dan nyungsep di lantai. Chanyeol yang kegiatan bacanya terganggu segera menoleh, mencari asal pesawat itu take off. Matanya segera menangkap dua sosok cewek yang sedang berdiri di lantai atas.

Melihat itu, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun refleks jongkok. Malu. Ya karena ketahuan mereka yang ngirim pesawat kertas itu. Tidak lama kemudian, setelah dirasa aman, keduanya nongolin kepalanya kembali, mencoba melihat situasi halaman perpustakaan.

Hah! Chanyeol si tiang itu, tidak ada di bangku itu lagi.

"Eih, kok tidak ada ? pergi mungkin ?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Iya, kemana, ya? Kita ketahuan gak , ya? Tapi Baek, kok pesawatnya juga tidak ada ?"

"Aigoo, Do Kyungsoo! Kertas itu!" Jerit Baekhyun histeris.

"Waeyo?"

"Kertas itu kau ambil dari belakang buku ku, kan? Itu berarti kertas tadi ada biodata ku! Aku biasa nulis biodata di halaman belakang buku ku!"

"Udah tenang aja, lagian belum jelas kemana itu perginya pesawat boeng 77 tadi, ke comberan atau ke tong sampah setelah dipungut sama Chanyeol."

Malam merangkak semakin larut. Baru saja Baekhyun menyelesaikan tugas Aritmatika-nya ketika ponselnya bergetar. Sengaja ponselnya di- silent kalau dia sedang belajar.

|**_BabyBaekhyun, Jongin besok mengajak aku pergi menonton Captain America, Mianhae. Besok aku tidak bisa menonton bersama mu. Tidak apa, kan ? Aku janji lusa nonton bersama mu. Nonton dua kali tidak apa demi kau_**.|

Sms dari Kyungsoo . Baekhyun sedikit kecewa baca sms itu, maklum sudah lama dia ingin nonton film itu. Minggu lalu masih panjang sekali antriannya dan besok rencananya mereka mau nonton bareng, mungkin sudah tidak sepanjang kemarin antriannya. Tapi…

|**_No prob BabyKyung, aku bisa menontonnya kapan-kapan, Have fun with your boyfriend , Okay ? ^_^_**|

Baekhyun mengirimkan balasannya. Tak lama sebuah sms kembali masuk.

|**_Kau tak marahkan,Baek?_**|

Baekhyun segera mengetik sebuah balasan.

|**_Tidak tenang saja! Aku ikutan senang kalau kau senang babyKyung._**|

Meski sedikit berbohong, Baekhyun mengirim balasan itu ke Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak begitu rela Kyungsoo tidak menonton bareng dia. Ini melanggar ritual persahabatan mereka.

|Thanks baby|

Sekali lagi sms Kyungsoo masuk ke ponselnya.

Lengkap sudah penderitaanya Baekhyun. Dia sekarang mesti berbagai waktu main dengan Jongin yang mungkin sebentar lagi bakal jadian dengan Kyungsoo. Hampir saja Baekhyun mematikan ponselnya ketika sebuah pesan kembali masuk. Ah, Kyungsoo, pikir Baekhyun. Malas-malasan Baekhyun membacanya.

|**_Annyeong Baekhyun -shii, mian malam-malam sms. Aku hanya mau mengucapkan thanks atas pesawat kertasnya kemarin. Setelah melihat pesawat mu, aku langsung terinspirasi buat bikin puisi dan puisi itu bisa kamu baca besok di madding sekolah. Aku tau nomor ponsel mu dari biodata dari pesawat yang kau terbangkan kemarin. Bisa tidak kita berkenalan lebih dekat ? Answer please! – Park Chanyeol _**|

Mulut Baekhyun membentuk huruf O, bengong hingga beberapa waktu. Kamar tidurnya seolah di guncang badai tsunami yang dahsyat. Baekhyun masih tidak percaya, itu sms dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol sang kakak kelas yang selama ini hanya dia lihat dari jendela sekolahnya. Bahkan Chanyeol mengajaknya kenalan lebih dekat.

Baekhyun buru-buru memencet huruf demi huruf di ponselnya. Dadanya naik-turun dengan cepat sakit excited-nya. Dia mesti mengabarkan ini segera. Top Urgent !

Ketikan selesai, sekarang dia mencari nomor ponsel Kyungsoo, bukan Chanyeol!

|**_Kyung, kau tau nomor ponsel Alexander Graham Bell tidak ?_**|

**THE END**

**Review please ~ /ppyong/**


End file.
